Les âmes croisées
by Syriane
Summary: Au grand jour, Emma et Regina mènent une bataille sans fin. Mais à la faveur de la nuit, la magie les pousse l'une vers l'autre au travers d'un rêve commun. Sont-elles destinées à se détruire ou à s'unir ?
1. Bienvenue à Storybrooke

Regina n'avait pas connu cette sensation d'angoisse depuis bien longtemps. À vrai dire, l'avait-elle déjà connu ? Peut-être cette fois où Henry avait échappé à sa surveillance à l'âge de quatre ans. Rien à voir cependant avec la situation actuelle, à son incapacité à partir à sa recherche... Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Storybrooke. Elle le savait et cela la détruisait. La malédiction était également sa prison. Son fils, en revanche, était introuvable et elle se doutait qu'il pouvait quitter la ville. Où était-il partit ? Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ses soupçons envers elle ainsi qu'avec le livre de contes dont il lui avait parfois parlé ?

Maudite Snow White, qui lui avait donné le-dit livre. Même en ce monde, elle continuait à nuire à Regina, et surtout à l'irriter. Mais là n'était pas le problème, et rager sur cet état des faits ne ramènerait pas Henry. Graham avait été incapable de le trouver elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre qu'il revienne par lui-même.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Regina sentait tout espoir la quitter. Sans doute avait-il fuit sa sorcière de mère. Elle suspectait qu'il ne voie qu'ainsi un tyran, un monstre. Quand enfin une voiture vint se garer devant chez elle, et que le garçon arriva dans l'allée accompagné par une inconnue, le cœur de Regina bondit et elle courut le serrer contre elle. Retenant des larmes de soulagement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mais il l'évita adroitement. Les lèvres de la maire se pincèrent de déception et après l'avoir sermonné quand à son comportement, elle lui demanda où il était allé.

« Chercher ma vraie mère », affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules, et malgré son expression neutre elle perçut la fierté dans son regard, ainsi qu'une pointe de défi qu'elle tâcha d'ignorer.

Regina se redressa et posa les yeux sur l'inconnue, une blonde légèrement plus jeune qu'elle et qui paraissait particulièrement embarrassée. La maire lui adressa un sourire faussement amical. Cette femme n'avait rien à faire là. Regina ne comprenait pas comment elle avait put entrer à Storybrooke. Son départ devrait être rapide.

« Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? »

La femme acquiesça, lui souriant en retour. Elle était hésitante, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et jetant des coups d'œil à Henry comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui indique le comportement à avoir. Regina remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes pomettes que son fils et se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus. Leurs yeux étaient-ils aussi semblables ?

« Emma Swan », se présenta-t-elle.

Elles se jaugèrent un instant de plus. Regina apprécia la façon dont Emma garda les épaules hautes malgré la présence écrasante de la maire. Rares étaient ceux à ne pas reculer face à elle ils s'avéraient tantôt de précieux alliés, tantôt de terribles ennemis. À contrecœur, Regina songea qu'elle devrait se débarrasser d'elle si elle devenait trop envahissante. Il lui fallait partir immédiatement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Regina Mills. Enchantée. Merci d'avoir ramené Henry. Maintenant, je suis sûre que vous avez plus important à faire, et je m'excuse pour le désagrément qu'il vous a causé. »

D'un geste possessif, elle saisit Henry par les épaules et le rapprocha d'elle. Emma fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça très légèrement, reculant d'un pas. Elle vit cependant le regard suppliant du garçon et hésita un instant de plus, avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Regina eut un sourire satisfait. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas à écraser la belle Emma.


	2. Les fantômes du passé

Emma fit quelques pas hésitants dans la rue. Sa voiture était garée plus loin, dans l'avenue principale, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir quitter Storybrooke de suite. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de laisser Henry alors qu'il avait semblé placer tant d'espoirs en elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on attende quelque chose d'elle, pourtant elle sentait qu'il aurait été vain de combattre son envie de connaître son fils. Sans parler de sa mère adoptive, cette femme impressionnante et à laquelle Emma s'était retenue de tenir tête – elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer un conflit dès le premier abord. Mais elle était en quelque sorte soulagée de voir que celle ayant éduqué son fils était une femme au fort caractère, et surtout qui se souciait de lui.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de rester pour la nuit. Demandant la direction d'un hôtel à un passant, on lui indiqua Chez Granny et elle s'y rendit sans attendre. Une vieille femme au caractère jovial lui loua une chambre. L'endroit était d'un calme presque inquiétant, comme si elle en était l'unique cliente. Elle tâcha de ne pas prêter attention à l'étrangeté de sa situation – sans doute les histoires de contes de son fils l'influençaient-elles un peu, lui insufflaient une drôle d'angoisse. Mais le matelas était d'un confort irréprochable et elle ne tarda pas à céder au sommeil, la tête remplie d'images de cette soirée peu ordinaire.

Dans les méandres de son esprit, l'attendait un rêve familier. Celui du jour où elle avait donné naissance à Henry. Avant qu'elle ne doive le tendre à l'infirmière, elle avait put une seule et unique fois poser les yeux sur lui. Et en lieu et place de la douleur et du chagrin auxquels elle s'était attendue, elle avait ressenti une immense fierté d'avoir su donner la vie. Elle se battait cependant avec la culpabilité, semblable à un nuage de fumée l'entourant et voulant l'étouffer elle et le nouveau-né dans l'obscurité.

Le rêve papillonna autour d'elle, et soudain le cadre changea, la ramenant encore plus loin dans sa jeunesse. Elle se trouvait à Disneyland avec sa sixième famille d'accueil. Elle avait une quinzaine d'années et commençait à espérer qu'il s'agisse du bon foyer. Ses parents adoptifs ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant biologique. Ils la dorlotaient depuis le début, la couvrant de cadeaux et d'affection, si bien qu'elle se sentait enfin vivante et aimée. La veille, ils lui avaient acheté une superbe robe de princesse, de la couleur de l'or, supposée être celle de Belle mais qu'Emma considérait plus comme l'apparat d'une grande reine conquérante et sûre d'elle. Elle aimait plus que tout la façon fluide dont les jupes légères tombaient sur ses jambes, sans la gêner et sans descendre plus bas que les mollets. La dentelle des manches la grattait un peu mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était toute sourire, jusqu'à ce que ses parents adoptifs disparaissent soudainement et que d'autres souvenirs la rattrapent. Eux-aussi l'avaient finalement abandonné, comme les précédents. Tombant à genoux, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer dans ses mains.

Elle sentit vaguement le rêve changer encore, et s'attendait à découvrir un nouveau moment tiré de sa mémoire. Mais quand elle se redressa, elle se trouva face à un paysage inconnu. Elle portait pourtant encore la robe. Sous ses pieds nus, l'herbe était verte et légèrement humide. Les près s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon autour d'elle, recouvrant collines parfois semées d'une forêt éparse. Ce rêve-ci était d'une précision poignante, et elle en fut si bousculée qu'un instant elle pensa qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Mais un détail à la périphérie de sa vision retint son attention. Il s'agissait de plusieurs silhouettes au sommet d'une colline. Un couple s'embrassait à l'ombre d'un chêne, et plus loin un cheval broutait paisiblement. Emma fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne lui disait rien, et n'avait pas l'absurdité coutumière des rêves. Retroussant ses jupes, elle entama la montée. Comme elle s'approchait d'eux, la jeune fille et son amant se tournèrent d'un bloc. Ils paraissaient aussi surpris qu'elle. Le jeune homme commença alors à perdre de sa consistance. Pareille à la fumée poussée par le vent, sa silhouette disparaissait. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, le suppliant de rester. Alors, il lui sourit et répondit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Regina, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, mais déjà il avait disparu. Emma en resta bouche bée, et dévisagea la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de l'exact portrait de Regina Mills, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années de moins et habillée de vêtements d'équitation. Où avait-elle atterri ? Si ce n'était « qu'un rêve » alors comment était-il possible qu'elle y trouve une version plus jeune de la femme ayant adopté son fils ? Se laissant tomber sur les fesses, la blonde se massa les tempes et essaya de démêler la situation. La voix de Regina lui fit relever les yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandait la jeune fille.

Emma la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'était attendue à se faire agresser, mais cette Regina-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait rencontré le jour même. Il restait hors de question qu'elle lui dévoile son identité. Se relevant tant bien que mal, Emma sourit et choisit le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Blanche. »

N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'Henry l'avait appelé ? La chevalière blanche ? Elle n'en riait à présent plus, et trouvait même que le surnom était de circonstance. Elle espéra simplement que le mensonge ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Regina répondit avec un large sourire auquel Emma ne s'était pas attendue :

« Je suis Regina. Sois la bienvenue dans mon rêve. »

Emma la remercia en bafouillant, ne comprenant pas comment la brune pouvait être aussi peu dérangée par la situation. Soudain, celle-ci saisit la main de la blonde et l'entraîna avec elle. Tandis qu'elle l'emmenait vers le cheval, elle continua de babiller.

Se laissant faire, Emma en profita pour observer la jeune fille. Son incroyable beauté ne lui échappa pas, et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait eut la même pensée en voyant la vraie Regina. Elle se demanda un instant laquelle était la plus époustouflante, mais la question nécessitait plus qu'une seconde de réflexion.

« Blanche ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Emma se secoua.

« Oui !  
- Bien. Alors, tu sais monter à cheval ou non ?

« Non...  
- Pas grave, je t'apprendrai. Allez, viens par là. »

Emma obéit, s'approchant du flanc du cheval. Il s'agissait d'une petite monture alezane, qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un filet. Emma n'était pas à l'aise près des chevaux, et se demanda si Regina comptait vraiment monter sans selle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci la saisisse par les hanches et la fasse grimper sur le dos de la bête. Le plus surprenant fut sans doute qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à y parvenir, alors qu'Emma ne devait avoir guère plus que trois années de moins qu'elle. Puis d'un bond, la brune monta derrière elle.

« Tu vois, pas besoin de savoir », affirma-t-elle.

D'abord stressée, Emma se détendit grâce à la présence rassurante du corps de Regina dans son dos. Celle-ci tenait les rênes d'une main sûre, guidant le cheval sur un petit chemin descendant la colline. En même temps, Regina continuait de parler de sa voix assurée :

« Tout ceci m'appartient. De la forêt là-bas », elle pointa du doigt une forme sombre au loin, puis une silhouette rocheuse à l'opposé. « Jusqu'aux montagnes de ce coté. »

Emma écoutait silencieusement, de plus en plus impressionnée par cette Regina si différente de celle qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt.

« La plupart du temps, je suis seule. Parfois, mon cheval est là. Et en d'autres plus rares moments, Daniel vient. »

Emma sentit le souffle de Regina soupirant près de sa nuque, puis le menton de celle-ci venant se poser sur son épaule.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas réel, mais cela me réconforte quand même. Notre fin heureuse, elle est ici. Tu comprends, Blanche ? »

Emma hocha le menton avec hésitation. Elle n'osait rien dire de plus de crainte de briser l'instant présent. Cette douceur qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Regina, elle se surprit à souhaiter l'entendre à nouveau.

Elles stoppèrent au bas de la colline, où une petite étable les attendait, et Regina aida Emma à descendre. Bien que celle-ci restait persuadée qu'elle ne faisait que rêver, les détails qu'elle percevait ne cessaient de la perturber. Un rêve n'avait définitivement pas cette netteté et cette impression de pleine conscience.

À nouveau, Regina vint placer sa main dans celle d'Emma et lui sourit. Emma n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnant, et aussitôt sourit en retour.

« Tu n'es pas non plus réelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Regina l'en empêcha :

« Non, pas la peine de mentir. Daniel aussi a essayé, au début. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je m'y suis faite depuis longtemps. Mais je suis contente que tu sois là. C'est juste étrange, je ne me rappelle pas de toi... »

Regina fronçait à présent les sourcils, mais l'expression fut furtive. Emma sentit soudain la réalité la rappeler, et devina au visage légèrement peiné de Regina qu'elle disparaissait à son tour. Trop intriguée pour réagir, Emma se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa propre silhouette en train de se dissiper.

« Reviens vite, Blanche », furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de se réveiller.


	3. L'éveil du mal

Merci pour votre soutien, je suis contente que l'approche vous plaise ! Comme vous l'aurez peut-être déjà compris, ce sera un chapitre jour, un chapitre rêve. Pour le moment, je reste sur le point de vue de Regina durant le jour et celui d'Emma durant le rêve. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'idée m'est venue de plusieurs séries de livres écrites par Robin Hobb, dans lesquelles certains personnages se rencontrent en rêve grâce à la magie et apprennent à se connaître de cette façon. J'ai quand même quelques surprises à vous réserver...

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sursaut au son du réveil. Son habituel rêve avait duré plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et surtout l'avait secouée plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Elle alla réveiller Henry, lui prépara le déjeuner avant de remonter prendre une douche et s'habiller. Le garçon ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs, si bien qu'elle comprit qu'il lui voulait encore pour la veille et la façon dont elle avait chassé sa mère biologique. Elle choisit d'ignorer ce qu'elle considérait comme un caprice, et l'emmena à l'école. Avant de repartir, elle se décida soudain à aller voir son institutrice.

Sa vieille ennemie était, comme à son habitude, en train de niaiser des mots doux à un oiseau venu se poser sur sa main. Regina entra dans la classe sans frapper, et le bruit de ses talons fit sursauter Mary Margaret. L'oiseau s'enfuit et la maire eut un sourire à peine dissimulé.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Blanchard. »

La femme tâcha de prendre un air sérieux, et sourit poliment à celle qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître.

« Bonjour madame Mills. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Regina pesa sagement ses mots, bien qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Faire preuve d'indélicatesse ne réglerait pas ses problèmes, du moins pas pour l'instant.

« Vous avez donné un livre à Henry. Un livre de contes. » Mary Margaret acquiesça. « Et il semblerait que ce livre lui cause quelques soucis. Il se comporte très étrangement et est persuadé que ces contes de bonnes fées sont réels. »

L'institutrice continuait de sourire, mais Regina vit bien le léger changement dans son attitude. Elle n'apprenait rien de nouveau, peut-être même s'était-elle attendue à ce que la maire vienne lui demander des comptes à ce sujet. Elle cacha pourtant bien son embarras :

« Henry est un garçon un peu solitaire... Ces histoires sont son moyen de s'exprimer. »

Regina secoua doucement le menton, comme devant un enfant têtu.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Mon fils allait très bien. Ces histoires lui embrouillent l'esprit et l'éloignent de la réalité. Je vais devoir vous demander de lui expliquer qu'elles ne sont pas réelles, puisqu'il ne m'écoute pas. »

Mary Margaret s'apprêtait à protester, mais la mâchoire serrée de la maire l'avertit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sage idée. Avec un triste sourire, l'institutrice hocha finalement le menton.

« Bien. Passez une bonne journée, mademoiselle Blanchard. »

Une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-elle avant de quitter l'école et de prendre la direction de la mairie. Elle s'arrêta Chez Granny au passage pour prendre un café. Ruby lui adressa un sourire poli de derrière le comptoir.

« L'habituel ? » demanda-t-elle et la maire acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une chevelure blonde et aussitôt, sa bonne humeur s'envola. Elle alla se planter devant Emma, les mains sur les hanches. La jeune femme était en train de prendre son déjeuner et leva le nez, surprise de voir la maire.

« Bonjour. » se contenta-t-elle de dire, peu inquiétée par le regard insistant de Regina.

Celle-ci pesta intérieurement. Comme elle l'avait constaté la veille, elle n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde la blonde. Au contraire, il semblait même qu'elle lui incitait la sympathie, puisqu'elle remarqua son sourire amical. Sans bouger d'un pouce, elle demanda :

« Toujours pas rentrée à Boston ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse de café, rendant enfin son regard à la maire. Elle ne se souvenait clairement pas avoir mentionné où elle vivait.

« Je pense rester quelque temps, Storybrooke est une charmante ville. »

Elle tenta d'avoir l'air sincère, mais elle savait très mal mentir. La maire s'en rendit compte et un sourire menaçant naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir ramené Henry, mais cela ne vous donne aucun droit sur lui et j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Cet endroit aime la tranquillité, votre place n'est pas ici. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta quand elle comprit ce que Regina sous-entendait. Elle secoua lentement le menton, désemparée, et ne chercha même pas à s'en défendre :

« Je n'essaierai pas de voir Henry tant qu'il ne viendra pas vers moi, même si j'ose espérer que vous m'autoriserez à venir le voir de temps en temps. »

Le visage de Regina se transforma lentement en un masque de colère et de haine. La mâchoire serrée, elle fixa sur Emma un regard meurtrier et la pointa du doigt :

« Dans quel genre de jeu vous croyez-vous, mademoiselle Swan ? Vous venez dans ma ville, vous installez bien tranquillement et me prenez mon fils ? Je ne crois pas. Si vous n'êtes pas partie d'ici ce soir... »

Elle acheva sa phrase sur un coup d'œil significatif, avant de tourner les talons sans attendre la réaction d'Emma. À elle d'imaginer le genre d'ennuis qui l'attendaient si elle ne prenait pas la route rapidement.

En sortant du restaurant, Regina remarqua la vieille voiture jaune d'Emma garée tout près. Elle regretta de ne plus avoir sa magie, qui lui aurait permis de crever les roues en toute discrétion. Elle nota toutefois dans un coin de sa tête qu'il s'agirait d'une excellente cible.

La journée passa ensuite comme toutes les précédentes depuis vingt huit ans, et cela malgré les drôles de souvenirs qu'elle gardait de son rêve et qui parfois lui revenaient de manière impromptue. Non seulement il était étrange qu'une parfaite inconnue s'y soit invitée, mais en plus elle se souvenait nettement avoir été accueillante et amicale avec cette « Blanche ». Comme toujours depuis qu'elle faisait ce rêve – c'est à dire depuis le jour où la malédiction l'avait amenée à Storybrooke – elle s'était comportée comme la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, douce et attentionnée.

Elle voyait cela comme une grande faiblesse – mais cela ne restait qu'un simple rêve, dont en plus elle était incapable de se débarrasser. Les premières semaines, elle avait combattu pour le faire partir. Elle avait cherché à s'échapper de ce royaume où la version plus jeune d'elle-même était retenue, traversant la forêt jusqu'à se heurter à ses propres cauchemars. Là s'était arrêté son voyage, ainsi que sa volonté d'effacer le rêve. Elle en était prisonnière autant qu'elle l'était de Storybrooke.

Se concentrant sur son actuel problème, elle appela Sidney en fin d'après-midi et lui demanda de vérifier si Emma Swan était toujours en ville. Quand il lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas partie, la maire reprit le chemin de chez Granny, où elle devinait qu'Emma serait encore – et eut la surprise de voir Henry en sa compagnie, en train de manger une énorme glace à la chantilly. À n'en pas douter, le garçon avait appris par quelqu'un qu'Emma n'était pas partie et l'avait rejoint. Regina entra dans le restaurant presque en courant et vint se planter devant les deux fautifs.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je croyais avoir été suffisamment claire ? Henry, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit à autant de sucreries. »

Emma et Henry se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Henry n'acquiesce et repousse sa coupe de glace. Emma, en revanche, posa ses coudes sur la table et répliqua :

« Madame Mills, vous avez été claire, mais pas assez pour me faire fuir. À vrai dire, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire peur. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien me faire, de toute façon ? Être maire ne vous donne pas tous les droits, et certainement pas celui de me mettre dehors. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Regina. Cela avait tout d'une déclaration de guerre, du moins à ses yeux. Emma haussa les épaules pour appuyer son indifférence, mais elle vit qu'elle avait déclenché quelque chose chez la maire et commença à regretter ses mots.

« Henry, viens », ordonna Regina en attrapant son fils par la main et en l'emmenant avec elle.

Sur la route du retour, elle réfléchit à un plan pour faire déguerpir Emma. Une fois rentrée, elle passa un nouveau coup de téléphone à Sidney et lui demanda d'enquêter. Cette femme avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher, et alors il serait aisé de faire pression sur elle.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'homme la rappelait avec des informations. Regina discuta de quelques modalités avec lui, et finit par obtenir qu'un article du journal du lendemain soit dédié à la nouvelle habitante. Mais elle n'en avait pas finit. Un autre appel, et Emma était proprement virée de l'hôtel de Granny.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Regina alla finalement se coucher. Si Emma Swan pensait pouvoir lui tenir tête, elle faisait une grossière erreur. Après avoir conquis des royaumes, vaincu des rois et reines, s'être débarrassée de ses propres parents, comment une simple blondinette aurait-elle put faire le poids face à elle ? C'était grotesque. La maire tenta d'imaginer d'Emma cherchant un endroit où loger, quelque part dans le froid. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme enfin, tout cela fut balayé par la pensée qu'elle reverrait peut-être Blanche. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa glisser dans cet univers onirique devenu sa seule échappatoire.


	4. Les clés du rêve

Je suis désolée pour ce retard considérable. J'ai cette fois pris de l'avance, donc les prochains chapitres arriveront d'ici peu. PS : nous passons au rating M d'ici peu.

Certains m'ont demandé pourquoi Regina ne reconnaissait pas Emma. Il y a plusieurs raisons :

- Emma est beaucoup plus jeune et donc pas si reconnaissable que ça, d'autant quelle n'était sûrement pas dans un très bon état durant sa jeunesse.

- La Regina du rêve n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle de la réalité. Pour faire simple, celle du rêve est l'expression de l'innocence de Regina tandis que celle de la réalité est l'expression de sa noirceur. C'est pour cette raison que bien qu'elles partagent la même conscience et se souviennent l'une de l'autre, elles n'ont pas la même façon de voir Emma ou même le monde de façon générale.

- Regina est persuadée que le rêve n'a aucune signification autre que l'expression de son inconscient, elle est tellement habituée à être seule qu'il est inimaginable pour elle que quelqu'un d'extérieur au rêve la rejoigne. Cet aspect est expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! 3

* * *

Le nez collé à la vitre, Emma cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la maire pour qu'elle la haïsse aussi vivement. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir offensé ou avoir fait quelque chose pouvant déchaîner sa colère, hormis se rapprocher de son fils – ce qui en soit n'était pas un crime. Regina était visiblement une mère très possessive, et bien qu'il s'agissait d'un obstacle pour Emma, celle-ci en était presque heureuse. C'était exactement le genre de parent qu'elle avait souhaité à son fils, une famille capable de le protéger et de le garder du monde extérieur. Regina remplissait à elle toute seule cette part du job. La question était donc : que manquait-il à Henry pour qu'il soit parfaitement heureux ?

Et la blonde avait beau retourner le problème encore et encore dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, sa vie s'était transformée en énigme constante. Quelques heures auparavant, après s'être faite jetée dehors, elle avait eut la surprise d'être récupérée par Mary Margaret. La femme, qu'elle n'avait pourtant rencontré qu'une fois en allant à l'école d'Henry, lui avait offert l'habitat sans une hésitation.

Emma lui en était grandement reconnaissante, n'ayant pas dormi dehors depuis déjà quelques années et n'ayant pas spécialement envie qu'on lui attribue une réputation de clocharde. Sans parler de la pluie qui commençait à tomber dehors. Elle songea que Regina devait penser qu'elle était bel et bien dehors, et un sourire de satisfaction lui étira les lèvres. Encore une fois, la maire avait échoué à la faire déguerpir.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se souvint de son rêve de la nuit dernière, et qu'elle remarqua l'heure avancée. Elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'elle entrerait vraiment à nouveau l'univers de la jeune Regina, mais l'espérait avec une véhémence qui la surprenait. Elle ferma les rideaux, se coucha presque toute habillée et se força à s'endormir.

Moins de quelques secondes après que le noir se soit fait autour d'elle, elle ouvrait les yeux exactement au même endroit que la nuit d'avant et habillée de la même façon. Un sourire enchanté naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle entreprit de rejoindre la chaumière. En s'en approchant, elle eut la surprise de voir que de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. Des écuries toute proches un hennissement monta, et aussitôt Regina apparut sur le pas de la porte de la maisonnée. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant la jeune blonde.

« Blanche ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. »

Elle vint l'enlacer, et Emma combattit son embarras pour répondre à l'étreinte. Puis elle fut entraînée à l'intérieur et eut la surprise de découvrir un endroit très sobre, dénué du style qu'Emma attribuait à la Regina de Storybrooke. Sur le feu était pendu une marmite et sur la table étaient placés les restants d'un repas. Sur l'invitation de la jeune femme, Emma s'assit en face d'elle. Elle essaya de goûter aux drôles d'aliments que Regina lui tendait, mais la plupart étaient trop étranges pour lui plaire. Pendant ce temps, Regina ne cessait de lui faire la discussion, évoquant l'arrivée imminente de l'été ou encore la chasse à laquelle elle s'était adonnée avant qu'Emma n'arrive.

Celle-ci se rendit vite compte que ce qu'elle avalait n'avait guère d'existence autre que celle du goût et ne la nourrissait pas, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant dans un rêve. Quand le silence se fit, elle se redressa sur le banc aussitôt, Regina était debout et lui faisait signe de la suivre. Une fois qu'elles furent dehors, elle attrapa à nouveau la main d'Emma et l'emmena aux écuries. À mi-chemin, elle se rendit soudain compte de sa familiarité et jeta un coup d'œil gêné à son invité en retirant sa main. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et la retint, songeant qu'il était hors de question que cette Regina aussi prenne des distances avec elle elle était déjà fatiguée de la guerre froide qu'elle menait avec la maire. En voyant le sourire avec lequel la jeune femme répondit, Emma sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Je vais te montrer un endroit spécial » expliqua-t-elle.

En quelques minutes, elle prépara Rocinante et le sortit de l'abri. Emma soupira de soulagement en voyant la selle sur son dos... Bien qu'elle s'y attendait cette fois, elle fut à nouveau surprise par la facilité avec laquelle Regina la fit monter. Puis celle-ci s'installa derrière elle et elles étaient parties.

Pendant qu'elles traversaient la vallée boisée, Regina continua la discussion – ou peut-être le monologue, devrais-je dire – qu'elle avait entamé dans la chaumière. Emma écouta avec attention, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de son aîné. L'univers dans lequel vivait cette Regina était bien plus coloré que Storybrooke. Il était fait de cavalcades entre les troncs millénaires, de ciel au bleu lumineux et d'heures entières à dormir dans l'herbe fraîche. Malgré elle, Emma compara ce tableau à celui d'une fin heureuse que lui avait décrit Henry. Elle en conclut qu'elle préférait largement la version de Regina, qui ne laissait place à rien d'autre que la simplicité et laissait la royauté bien loin de là.

« Blanche, nous sommes arrivés. »

Emma s'éveilla doucement au son de la voix de Regina. Elle s'était assoupie contre le dos de la jeune femme, n'étant restée sur selle que grâce à la façon ferme dont elle avait enlacé sa taille. Se redressant, la blonde eut un instant de culpabilité et regretta de ne pas lui avoir confié son vrai prénom nom. Bien qu'elle voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, les chances qu'elle se souvienne de tout une fois éveillée restaient trop grandes pour qu'elle prenne ce risque. Elle réalisa brusquement comme étrange la situation était. Comment pouvait-elle seulement croire qu'elle partageait un rêve avec quelqu'un ? Ces choses là appartenaient à l'univers de mensonges et de magie que seule l'enfance permettait de croire. Était-elle en train de perdre la tête, de s'abandonner à la folie qu'induit l'isolement et le rejet ? Elle qui se croyait pourtant à l'abri de ces maux-là.

« Tu descends ? »

Emma sursauta. Elle sourit à la jeune Regina, saisit sa main tendue et sauta de selle. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua l'environnement qui les entourait, complètement différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Les bois étaient ici si denses, que les arbres hauts et proches les un des autres formaient un toit épais interdisant la lumière de pénétrer. Il faisait aussi sombre que de nuit, et seule la pâle clarté d'une chute d'eau au loin guida leurs pas. Tandis qu'elles s'en approchaient, Emma constata qu'il s'agissait pratiquement d'une cascade et que sa luminosité n'avait rien de naturel. Avant de s'éloigner en aval, l'eau restait un temps dans une large cuve faite dans la roche au fil du temps.

Là encore, les flots agités par un léger courant reluisaient de façon inquiétante – du moins aux yeux d'Emma. Regina s'avança sans crainte, se dévêtit sans montrer la moindre gêne et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle fit signe à sa comparse de la rejoindre, mais Emma était plus que méfiante quand aux propriétés de cette eau. Elle se contenta donc de s'asseoir sur un rocher, et plongea la main dans l'étrange liquide, qui s'avéra être plus froid qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle s'attendait à ce que la lumière s'accroche à sa peau ou quelque chose de ce genre – c'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient dans les films – mais rien de ce genre n'arriva. Tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut une agréable sensation de fraîcheur au creux de sa main.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, Blanche. »

Emma releva le menton. Son aînée s'était arrêtée de nager et se laissait à présent aller sur le dos. Emma détourna les yeux, une rougeur inconfortable lui envahissant les joues. Mais elle avait eut le temps de noter la courbe déjà harmonieuse de cette silhouette, que déjà elle comparait à celle de Regina. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la maire aimait porter des robes qui lui seyaient de façon presque indécente et des décolletés faisant presque oublier son caractère tempétueux.

« Tu sais que ce monde n'existe pas. En vérité, il y a certaines parties d'ici qui sont réelles ou ont été réelles. », enchaîna Regina. « Comme Daniel, ou comme toi... Je suppose. Je crois que cet endroit est ma prison dorée. Elle est sensée me rendre heureuse, parce que tout y est exactement comme je l'aurais voulu, mais elle me rappelle constamment ce que j'ai perdu. »

La brune s'approcha du bord, et vint poser sa joue contre la pierre froide, levant les yeux vers Emma. Celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de lui rendre son regard, aspirée par les billes sombres qu'étaient ses yeux. Elle se rendit brusquement qu'elle brûlait de connaître son histoire, de savoir ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qui avait fait d'elle une femme aussi dangereuse. Car, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, les plus violents étaient toujours les plus brisés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? Tu n'existes pas, après tout. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'entendre cela répété. Au début, elle avait acquiescé placidement, mais elle en avait marre de jouer la comédie – d'autant que l'insistance de Regina signifiait sûrement qu'au fond, elle espérait qu'on la démente et qu'on lui dise qu'elle était plus seule. Emma décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait :

« Je n'ai pas été très sincère sur ce point là, Regina. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, la quiétude disparaissant de ses traits, et elle se redressa pour demander :

« Comment ça ? »

Emma eut un instant de doute supplémentaire.

« J'existe bel et bien hors d'ici. »

Un lourd silence tomba, seulement troublé par le fracas des eaux tout près de là. Regina scruta Emma comme pour lire la vérité sur ses traits, et parut enfin comprendre qu'elle l'affirmait sérieusement. Les eaux se mirent soudain à trembler autour d'elle, et Emma écarquilla les yeux. Puis ce fut le rocher sur lequel elle était assise qui fut agité par une secousse semblable à celle d'un tremblement de terre.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est toi qui fait ça ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

La jeune femme secoua le menton en réponse, l'air aussi surprise qu'Emma. La cascade doubla alors de volume et les vagues se multiplièrent, manquant d'emporter Regina qui eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au bras tendu d'Emma. Celle-ci la remonta sur le bord et la saisit par les épaules.

« Ça ne peut être que toi, cet endroit t'appartient. Regina ? Tu m'entends ? »

Mais la brune perdait lentement le contrôle du rêve, ses yeux se voilant tandis qu'elle s'en éloignait. Un craquement résonna au dessus d'elles, et Emma vit la roche formant la cascade commencer à se fendre. Au même instant, son aînée perdit conscience et tomba inanimée contre elle.

« Et merde », pesta Emma, revenant à son habituel vocabulaire.

Elle tenta de soulever Regina, de la tirer loin de là, mais la jeune femme était plus grande et plus lourde qu'elle, ce qui compliquait les choses. La falaise se mit à s'écrouler, les pierres pleuvant autour d'elles puis les rochers. Quand un pan entier tomba dans leur direction, Emma leva un bras dérisoire pour les protéger. Tout s'arrêta brutalement : le silence se fit et rien n'arriva. Emma un resta un instant de plus dans l'attente du choc, qui ne vint pas. Elle leva lentement les yeux. Le monde était figée autour d'elles, le pan de roche suspendu à quelques mètres au dessus de là de façon complètement invraisemblable. Elle resta un instant bouche bée et réalisa que son geste de dernière minute lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter : ce monde n'était qu'une illusion et était donc contrôlable à volonté par ceux possédant une conscience. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé en être elle-même capable. Avec hésitation, elle leva la main à plat au dessus d'elle et imagina la falaise telle qu'elle avait été quelques instants auparavant. Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis elle y mit une volonté farouche et les éléments se mirent en mouvement, reprenant leur place initiale. Un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres.

Avec précaution, elle souleva le corps encore inconscient de Regina et la déposa dans l'herbe plus loin, avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture trouvée dans les sacoches de selle. Rocinante ne paraissait pas spécialement inquiet par la situation, ce qui rassura Emma. La blonde resta assise auprès de la jeune femme pendant un long moment, attendant qu'elle se réveille, mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya alors de la ramener elle-même, en l'appelant puis en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Mais cela n'y suffit pas. Peut-être Regina s'était-elle levée aux aurores.


	5. La bête en cage

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup ! Même si cette fic prend pas mal de temps, je compte la mener jusqu'au bout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Quand à mon autre fic Le prix du sang, c'est un peu plus délicat, le fait que ce ne soit pas une AU me prive en quelque sorte de mon imagination. Un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction d'AWCM arrivera bientôt aussi. Étant déjà en vacances, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour tout ça !

* * *

Pendant un instant paniquant, Regina fut incapable de se réveiller. Elle avait mis un terme au rêve de façon trop brutale, et s'était retrouvée dans un lieu d'entre deux où il n'était pas évident de revenir au monde réel. Mais elle le savait, sa magie était puissante, et à force de volonté elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit, prit une violente bouffée d'air et prit quelques instants pour s'accoutumer à la réalité. Puis elle se leva, et comme n'importe quel matin elle alla déjeuner et s'habiller. Sauf qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Elle en avait conscience, elle aurait très bien put retourner dans le rêve – mais celui-ci était devenu bien trop étrange, et ce dernier événement prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans parler de cette jeune fille, qui au début ne l'avait guère inquiété mais éveillait à présent sa curiosité.

Outre découvrir d'où venait cette apparition prétendant être réelle mais n'appartenant pas à son passé comme le reste du rêve, elle devait également s'assurer que la blonde importune qui perturbait son quotidien depuis quelques jours ait enfin décidé de déguerpir. Elle téléphona donc à Sidney pour s'en assurer, et eut le déplaisir d'apprendre que sa vieille ennemie Snow White l'avait prise sous son aile et accueilli chez elle. L'ironie de la situation lui resta sur le ventre toute la matinée, sans parler du comportement de plus en plus distant d'Henry.

En fin d'après-midi, elle décida de rendre visite à un vieil allié – un homme en qui elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance mais qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses : Rumpelstilskin, ou du moins monsieur Gold. Elle fut accueillie par l'habituel clochette et le sourire sardonique du vieil homme.

« Que puis-je pour vous, madame la maire ? Vous cherchez un cadeau pour Henry ?

- Non, mon cher, je cherche à m'informer. Que savez-vous des rêves partagés ? »

Le visage de Gold se ferma aussitôt, et elle comprit qu'il ne serait pas aisé d'en tirer quelque chose.

« Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'ils n'arrivent que si les deux personnes possèdent au moins un embryon de magie. »

Regina hocha le menton, satisfaite : elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ne lui concède pas la moindre réponse à moins de passer un de ses marchés douteux avec elle. Elle voyait très bien qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui, mais au moins savait-elle à présent d'où venait le danger.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur Gold. », dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite avant de sortir.

Avant de retourner travailler, la maire décida de passer voir le shérif Graham, mais fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre : la mère biologique de son fils avait pris ses aises, mais quand elle vit Regina elle retira aussitôt ses pieds du bureau.

« Regina ? »

Les yeux de la maire s'agrandirent de surprise en écho à la familiarité avec laquelle Emma s'adressait à elle.

« Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne me rappelle vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais en vérité, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici. Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas mis au clair, ou du moins que vous n'avez pas compris. »

Tournant les talons, elle alla verrouiller la pièce avant de revenir vers Emma. Mais la blonde n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète, bien au contraire. À présent assise contre le bureau, les bras croisés, elle déclara calmement :

« Graham a accepté de m'engager comme député. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, je tiens à vous dire que je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu quelque part que vous puissiez décider à sa place. »

Regina se figea de stupeur. Elle fit un pas de plus, menaçant clairement l'espace personnel d'Emma, et la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Vous aviez dis ne pas souhaiter rester, et à présent vous prenez un travail ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que signifie avoir des responsabilités, mademoiselle Swan ? Ou bien, comme je l'imagine, vous jetez ce genre de chose par les fenêtres comme vous avez abandonné Henry il y a dix ans ? »

La douleur transparut fugitivement sur le visage d'Emma, assez pour que Regina le remarque et en tire un discret sourire vainqueur. Mais sur les traits de la blonde, honte et regret furent remplacés par la colère, et elle attrapa soudain la chemise blanche de la maire, qui dépassait de son blazer, pour venir la tirer plus près encore.

« Bas les pattes ! » protesta Regina.

Emma s'apprêtait visiblement à l'inonder d'insultes, mais son comportement changea brusquement. Son souffle s'accéléra soudain, et ses pupilles s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur les lèvres de la maire. Regina voulut se débattre, s'écarter, voir même frapper son ennemie, mais au lieu de cela elle resta pétrifiée par ce regard qui en disait beaucoup trop. Quand enfin les lèvres de la blonde vinrent se coller aux siennes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait attendu cette sensation depuis un moment déjà sans même en avoir conscience.

Les mains de la maire se refermèrent sur les poignets d'Emma pour les détacher de sa chemise, mais la femme avait une force étonnante et ne lâcha pas prise. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'abandonna au baiser en se promettant que ce n'était qu'une fois, une seule – qu'elle ne faisait que goûter à la menace avant de la détruire. Le léger mouvement qu'entama Emma contre sa bouche la fit oublier cette promesse aussitôt, et après s'être écartée pour reprendre son souffle, ce fut Regina qui revint supplier un second baiser.

La prise d'Emma sur le col de Regina se détendit alors, et aussitôt Regina recula, brisant le sortilège dont elles étaient victimes. Mais la trêve fut de courte durée : elles se fixèrent un instant dans un duel de regards, les yeux clairs d'Emma tentant de lire dans ceux sombres de Regina mais n'y trouvant rien d'autre que le désir et l'incompréhension. Puis elles revinrent en même temps l'une vers l'autre, et Emma encercla la taille de la maire presque avec violence avant de la tirer jusqu'au bureau et de la soulever, repoussant les dossiers sans y faire attention. Leurs lèvres se combattirent, puis leurs langues firent de même et elles crurent manquer d'air.

Mais Emma avait une idée en tête, et très vite elle se détourna des lèvres de Regina pour s'attaquer à son cou et le couvrir de baisers. Aussitôt la femme se tendit, et sa respiration s'emballa. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi faible depuis longtemps, pas même dans les bras de Graham. Réalisant cet état des faits, elle eut un instant de lucidité et tenta légèrement de se libérer, repoussant les mains chaudes d'Emma qui étaient restée sur sa taille. Mais la blonde ignora la tentative et, pire encore, attrapa ses poignets qu'elle retint contre le bureau.

Au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Emma descendait dans sa nuque, Regina perdit ses moyens. Quand la sensation disparut et qu'Emma s'écarta, un gémissement plaintif échappa à la maire. D'abord surprise et amusée, la blonde réalisa à quel point Regina la voulait quand celle-ci referma ses cuisses plus fermement autour d'Emma et expira un profond soupire près de son oreille. Emma déglutit difficilement. Les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, d'autant qu'ignorer la sensation entre ses cuisses aurait été vain. Elle décida cependant de profiter de la situation pour en tirer plus :

« Un souci, madame Mills ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse, avant de frôler son menton du bout des dents.

Regina dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour répondre :

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Swan. »

En réponse, Emma lâcha ses poignets et entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise impeccablement blanche de la maire. Elle remarqua alors que les joues de celle-ci se teintaient de rouge. Ainsi, la fière et féroce maire n'était pas habituée à s'exposer. Comme elle voulut profiter d'avoir les mains libres pour tirer Emma contre elle et ainsi échapper à son regard désireux, la blonde secoua le menton et lui saisit à nouveau les poignets. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle leva un sourcil impérieux. Comprenant le message, Regina s'écarta et la laissa faire.

La jeune femme écarta les pans de la chemise et laissa un moment son regard flotter sur la dentelle noire qui formait le dernier rempart entre elle et l'objet de son désir. Elle commença à tracer une ligne du bout de la langue le long de cette gorge offerte, jusqu'entre les seins. L'impatience de la maire parut atteindre des sommets et elle se tordit fiévreusement, cherchant à sentir contre elle le corps de son ennemie. Emma la repoussa sans douceur d'un coup de bassin, et soudain ses mains furent sur la fermeture de sa jupe. Bataillant avec le vêtement, elle finit par abandonner, se saisit des rebords du tissu et la remonta sans douceur, causant un hoquet surpris. En plus du sous-vêtement de la maire, se trouvait également un fâcheux collant qu'Emma descendit avec la même délicatesse... Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre et elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard courroucé de Regina.

« Miss Swan, je ne vous permet pas- », commença-t-elle, aussitôt interrompue par les lèvres de la blonde s'écrasant sur les siennes.

Elle entendait déjà le sermon venir, et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir garder son calme si la maire reprenait son ton moralisateur. Elle aurait également préféré oublier avec qui elle perdait le contrôle, mais rien n'était plus délicat quand deux paires d'yeux sombres la fixait avec dédain... et désir. Coupant court à ses réflexions, Emma fit jouer ses doigts le long du ventre de Regina, et toute protestation quitta le visage de la femme. Soudain, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Emma, son bassin venant se presser contre le sien dans une supplique silencieuse. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde, tandis qu'elle découvrait la fascinante maire sous un tout nouvel angle. En réponse, elle descendit sa main jusqu'à sentir la dentelle chatouiller sa peau, puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses doigts rencontrent l'intimité brûlante. Regina soupira de soulagement, et laissa son front s'appuyer contre l'épaule d'Emma.

Celle-ci, bouche bée de sentir à quel point la brune était réactive à ses moindres gestes, entreprit un léger mouvement contre le sexe de Regina, tandis que de sa main libre elle repoussait ses cheveux et explorait son épaule du bout des lèvres. Saisie par l'odeur de la maire, un mélange de pomme et d'autres parfums tentateurs, ses yeux se fermèrent. Celle-ci, vaincue par l'attente et trop proche du bord pour revenir en arrière, commença à bouger contre sa main. Le ventre d'Emma se mit à brûler en écho, et elle répondit à la demande en frottant un doigt contre son centre. La brune se détendit aussitôt et entre ses dents serrées retint un gémissement, qui lui échappa quand Emma pénétra lentement un doigt en elle, consciente de la torture causée par sa quasi-immobilité.

Un sentiment de pouvoir envahit soudain la blonde, aussi étouffant que délicieux. D'une poigne ferme, elle contraint la maire à l'immobilité tandis qu'elle entamait un rythme lent et régulier. Emma se mordit la lèvre en sentant la femme planter ses ongles dans sa nuque, murmurant à son oreille des insultes que la blonde n'avait jamais entendu... Comment était-ce possible qu'elles en soient arrivée là ? Regina l'avait provoqué, mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée de répliquer ou de l'ignorer ? Impossible pour la blonde de regretter son geste.

Les cuisses de la brune étaient à présent tremblantes, ses genoux serrés autour des hanches d'Emma tendit que celle-ci l'emmenait avec assurance jusqu'au bord du gouffre. Quand elle ajouta un doigt et que la façon dont Regina s'agrippait à elle devint oppressante, elle poussa la femme en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le bureau. De sa main libre, la blonde repoussa la dentelle recouvrant sa poitrine et d'une main habile prit un sein au creux de sa paume. La brune commença à se cambrer sous le regard fasciné de son ennemie, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

Le bassin d'Emma se mit alors à bouger plus sèchement, et un premier cri échappa aux lèvres de Regina. Le manque de délicatesse d'Emma eut le mérite de la surprendre, et quelques instants plus tard elle était secouée par une première vague de plaisir, avant de retomber en arrière avec celles qui suivirent.

Avant qu'elle ne se blesse sur le bois froid du bureau, Emma l'enlaça pour la ramener en position assise, mais fut prise d'une brusque peur. Et si la maire l'accusait de viol malgré son évident consentement ? Ou même, si cela rendait leurs relations encore plus compliquées et l'éloignait d'Henry ? La blonde se rendit à l'évidence que c'était probablement ce qui l'attendait. Prenant peur, elle lissa légèrement la jupe de Regina dans le vain espoir de cacher le collant déchiré. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la femme et se glissa hors de son étreinte. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de la retenir ou simplement de protester, la blonde avait déjà pris la clé des champs, laissant derrière elle une Regina choquée, décontenancée... et pleine de rancœur.


	6. Déracinée

Je suis sincèrement désolée, et je vous autorise à me frapper pour mes retards continus... Je ne vous ferai donc plus de promesses, parce que bien souvent d'autres priorités me font prendre du retard :/. Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour vos revews, y compris ceux qui me réclament la suite : un bon coup de pied au cul m'aiderait sans doute à avancer plus vite ! (Je bosse aussi sur Un monde sans elle, ça c'est promis juré)

* * *

La maire de Storybrooke n'avait jamais connu une telle humiliation, du moins pas dans ce monde ci, et cela suffisait à la faire enrager à un point inimaginable. Penchée sur son bureau, elle remplissait les formulaires et signait les lettres à une vitesse folle, dans le vain espoir d'effacer de sa mémoire la scène cuisante qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Une humiliation, me direz-vous, est un terme fort pour un simple dérapage... Mais outre son orgasme fulgurant, madame Mills se rappelait surtout le départ précipité de l'énervante blonde. La mère biologique de son fils, l'avait traité comme on traite une prostituée ; peut-être même avec encore moins de considération. Le collant qu'elle avait dû changer en était d'ailleurs la preuve criante.

Au fond, elle se traitait d'idiote : après tout, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Oui, Emma l'avait tenu avec fermeté contre elle, l'avait embrassé avec la volupté qu'on offre à un joyau ; bref, l'avait traité comme une reine. Puis s'était envolée comme une voleuse. Pauvre imbécile, répéta Regina, se haïssant avec une haine toute neuve pour s'être laissée piéger. Elle avait d'ailleurs visiblement sous-estimé la blonde, aussi pleine d'audace et d'inventivité que d'impertinence. Quelle meilleure tactique pour se débarrasser de son adversaire qu'en le serrant contre soit avant de le jeter comme un déchet ? Comment avait-elle put se laisser manipuler, elle qui n'avait de fierté que son indifférence aux jeux des autres ?

Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, la sentait même. Une chaleur incontrôlable, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Emma avait posé ses mains sur elle et qui la brûlait toute entière. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de ses traits, si semblables à ceux d'Henry, et de l'odeur saisissante de cannelle qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

Un souvenir monta soudain en elle et elle releva les yeux du papier qu'elle tentait d'étudier - bien qu'elle ne soit parvenue qu'à en lire une ligne, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'odeur de cannelle lui rappelait quelque chose... Elle creusa sa mémoire, en vain. Déjà le fragment de rêve s'était envolé.

Ce soir là, Regina décida de ne pas dormir. Elle n'avait nulle envie de faire à nouveau face à cette fausse réalité que lui apportait son sommeil et qui ne faisait que garder ouvertes d'anciennes plaies. Elle n'avait nulle envie de ressentir à nouveau l'amitié sincère et simple dont la version plus jeune d'elle était capable. Trop de regrets l'assaillaient par la suite. Elle se savait cependant incapable de rester éveillée toute la nuit, et prit donc soin de boire café après café, montant parfois vérifier que le sommeil d'Henry ne soit troublé par rien. Quand finalement le sommeil l'emporta, pas un instant elle ne se douta que c'était l'appel d'une autre réalité...

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais été seule dans le Rêve. La silhouette de Regina, près de la cascade, n'avait pas bougée, de même que Rocinante qui broutait toujours calmement près d'elle. Ainsi donc, jamais le corps de la brune ne quittait ce lieu. Étrange. En s'asseyant près d'elle, Emma ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Les traits de la jeune femme était d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de la maire de Storybrooke. Au lieu de laisser cours à ses envies durant le jour, elle aurait mieux fait de tenter de comprendre l'autoritaire femme... Les conséquences de ses actes les lui feraient sans doute regretté dès le lendemain.

Elle chercha à quitter le rêve, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Alors elle releva ses jupes, qui s'avéraient encombrantes, et grimpa sur Rocinante comme elle put. La bête parut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et resta immobile, la fixant de ses yeux intelligents, tandis qu'elle mettait le pied à l'étrier et se hissait tant bien que mal sur la selle. Elle saisit les rênes du bout des doigts... Et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment diriger un cheval. Imitant Regina, elle serra les jambes et tira sur la rêne gauche. Rocinante se mit aussitôt en marche, mais ignora la direction qu'elle lui indiquait ; au lieu de tourner vers la forêt d'où elles étaient venues, il prit la direction opposée. Dans ce sens, Emma se trouva bien vite à faire face à la chaîne de montagne que Regina avait désigné comme la limite du rêve.

La blonde tenta vainement de faire demi-tour, tirant et jurant tour à tour, mais le cheval était déterminé et elle finit par abandonner. Le sentier n'était qu'une vague bande de terre slalomant entre les arbres. Bien vite, Rocinante se figea face à une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. La blonde sortit de ses pensées, interloquée. Le cheval se mit à frapper du sabot sur le sol, sans doute d'impatience. Elle descendit de selle en tâchant de ne pas s'emmêler dans les étriers, et s'avança jusqu'à la paroi.

« Il y a une porte cachée ou quoi ? » lança-t-elle à Rocinante, avant de ne recevoir en réponse qu'un nouveau coup de pied sur le sol.

Elle commença alors à chercher une éventuelle ouverture. C'était ainsi que ça se serait sûrement passé dans un rêve, après tout : la logique ne s'appliquait pas, et les choses les plus surnaturelles arrivaient. Mais comme au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'entrée, elle se mit à pousser bêtement sur la paroi. Toujours rien. Finalement, elle se souvint de la nuit précédente et de la manière dont les rochers étaient revenus en place. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur la pierre, ferma les yeux et imagina la paroi s'ouvrant devant elle. Presque aussitôt, la roche céda sous ses doigts et une légère brise vint secouer ses cheveux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. Une arche s'était ouverte devant elle, et continuait dans l'obscurité. Soudain, Rocinante vint la pousser d'un coup de tête, l'envoyant voler de quelques mètres à l'intérieur. Aussitôt la dalle de pierre se referma derrière elle, et Emma resta bouche bée, à présent dans le noir. Maudit cheval, que n'avait-elle pas eut l'idée idiote de lui faire confiance.

Elle remarqua finalement que le couloir n'était pas entièrement plongé dans l'ombre. Une très légère lumière filtrait à son extrémité. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il ne lui fallut que quelques pas avant de sortir, soudainement aveuglée par le soleil. Une fois habituée au changement, elle put enfin voir ce qui l'entourait. Storybrooke telle qu'elle la connaissait, ville aux rues pratiquement vides. Désorientée, la jeune femme se demanda si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, mais très vite elle comprit qu'elle était toujours dans le rêve ; devant elle passa soudain une foule d'habitants brandissant diverses armes. Ce genre de chose ne serait jamais arrivée dans le Maine...

Elle commença à les suivre, puis jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Elle ne fut guère surprise de voir que la caverne par laquelle elle était arrivée avait disparu. Ainsi, le rêve n'avait-il jamais plus d'une issue... Elle remarqua aussi que ses vêtements avaient changé ; elle portait un jean, un t-shirt blanc et son habituelle veste en cuir rouge. Avait-elle retrouvé ses vingt huit ans ? C'était à parier.

La foule se dirigeait vers la maison de Regina Mills, constata-t-elle soudain, et son ventre se serra. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle vit que dans le jardin de la maire s'était déjà formée un premier groupe d'habitants, parmi lesquels elle reconnut Mary Margaret, David Nolan et quelques autres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant qu'à leurs cotés se trouvait Henry, et elle se mit à courir à son tour pour les rejoindre, la foule s'écartant sans problème devant elle ; certains lui jetèrent même des regards quasi adorateurs. Finalement, elle rejoint Mary Margaret et David, et se retrouva face au centre de leur attention : Regina.

Elle resta pétrifiée un instant face à l'image dérangeante de la maire pratiquement ficelée à l'unique pommier qu'abritait son jardin. Impossible de croiser son regard : sa nuque était courbée, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage en un rideau épais. Elle se demanda même l'espace d'un instant si elle n'était pas morte, avant d'apercevoir le faible soulèvement de sa cage thoracique.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, réalisa soudain Emma, comme dans l'attente d'un geste de sa part. Elle se tourna vers Mary Margaret et explosa de colère :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

La petite brune parut d'abord choquée qu'Emma l'apostrophe, mais se reprit bien vite, un sourire chaleureux naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle vint soudain enlacer la blonde, puis David fit de même et Emma dut se retenir de les repousser. Sa colocataire se lança alors dans un discours rapide :

« Nous avons réussi, Emma. Enfin, tu as réussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour briser la malédiction, mais ça n'a pas d'importance : nous y sommes finalement. Tu vas pouvoir mettre fin à des années de souffrance. Je savais que tu y arriverais... » Elle se saisit soudain du visage d'Emma entre ses minuscules mains. « Ma petite fille bien aimée. Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Quelles idioties ! Ce rêve perdait à présent tout sens, si encore il en avait eut un jour ! Sa fille... Et puis quoi encore ? Elle se défit sans douceur de ces mains qui cherchaient à la retenir, et pointa Regina du doigt.

« Vous allez la faire descendre de là, oui ou non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux la regardèrent soudain comme si elle avait perdu la tête. David lui saisit le poignet en réponse, et y plaça une épée, à la lame étonnamment brillante et au tranchant visiblement acéré.

« La faire descendre, alors que nous l'avons finalement attrapé ? Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon. Nous lui avons déjà donner sa chance, il est trop tard à présent. Si tu n'en es pas capable », déclara-t-il, « je peux le faire. »

Son ton était protecteur, presque paternel, et Emma se perdit dans son regard un moment. Il voulait qu'elle tue Regina. Bien qu'Emma soit complètement perdue dans les brumes de l'incompréhension, elle remarqua la façon dont son poignet à elle tremblait et pas celui de David. Il en était capable. Il allait la tuer si elle ne l'en empêchait pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais quel genre de personne aurait-elle été si elle avait assisté à un meurtre sans réagir ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, la mâchoire serrée par la colère :

« Je vais le faire. »

Saisissant l'épée à deux mains, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était stupide de prétendre savoir s'en servir. Elle décida donc de la tenir comme on tiendrait un couteau, la pomme vers le haut et la lame vers le bas, et leva les deux bras avant de frapper. L'écorce céda en même temps que la corde, les liens maintenant Regina clouée au tronc tombant au sol en même temps qu'elle. Emma lâcha aussitôt l'épée et se jeta sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la foule les entourer, les habitants prêts à bondir pour faire payer à la maire pour ses prétendus crimes passés. Les insultes fusèrent, puis les coups commencèrent à tenter d'atteindre Regina, et deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Emma dans l'espoir de la dégager du passage. Mais la blonde se convainquit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et ignora le danger, serrant la femme contre elle. Elle releva les yeux un instant, et croisa soudain le regard d'Henry, que David retenait. Un regard horriblement accusateur, et emprunt de mépris.

Les couleurs se brouillèrent soudain autour d'elles, de même que les formes, et Emma se frotta les yeux mais rien n'y changea : soudain elle eut la sensation de basculer en arrière et atterrit brutalement sur un sol glacé aussi dur que du béton.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle, gémissant de douleur, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il y avait maintenant un plafond au dessus de sa tête, certes de plusieurs mètres de haut et taillé dans une pierre bleue comme la nuit. La pièce était particulièrement chauffée, et elle remarqua soudain la cheminée immense à coté d'elle. Se relevant sur les fesses, elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Merci pour l'atterrissage.

Encore un autre rêve, celui-ci très déconcertant : elle n'était plus vêtue que de haillons, ou du moins de vêtements dans un assez piètre état, et se trouvait dans ce qu'elle supposait être les cuisines, d'un château très probablement. Une femme énorme habillée d'un tablier entra soudain et manqua de lui marcher dessus, avant de l'apostropher :

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? Espèce de feignasse, bouge ton derrière et va servir ta maîtresse. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, et marmonna en se remettant sur pieds :

« Ma maîtresse ? »

La femme perdit soudain son calme et attrapa son balais pour la menacer.

« La reine, imbécile ! Allez, dégage de ma cuisine ! »

Emma s'empressa de déguerpir, peu envieuse de recevoir un nouveau coup sur la tête. Elle détala si vite qu'elle faillit glisser en arrivant dans un large corridor dont le sol était brillant tant il était lissé, fait d'une dalle uniforme. Les portes s'alignaient, immenses et impressionnantes pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que les appartements de banlieues et les services sociaux. Elle ralentit la cadence, s'arrêtant parfois pour coller son oreille à une porte. Finalement, elle reconnut la voix perchée de Regina, emprunte d'une autorité reconnaissable :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, Albert ? Je vous avais dit d'aller chercher Emma », criait-elle, ne recevant en réponse que le murmure effrayé d'une seconde voix.

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine, saisie de stupeur. Cette Regina-ci la connaissait. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter ? Ses doutes s'intensifièrent quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, habillé de noir et aux traits tirés par l'angoisse. Quand il vit Emma, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus, la saisit par le poignet et la poussa dans la pièce sans douceur.

« Voilà, Votre Majesté ! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte et de disparaître.

Emma cligna des yeux un moment, à nouveau le souffle coupé face à la nouvelle Regina face à laquelle elle se retrouvait. Cette femme n'avait pas finit de la surprendre, de même que son imagination sans limites. Assise dans un fauteuil assez semblable à la version très confortable d'un trône, elle était vêtue d'une robe en satin rouge lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles et par endroits brodée de diamants. La mâchoire d'Emma tomba pratiquement au sol quand elle vit les courbes parfaitement dessinées par le tissu et la coiffure sophistiquée, qui lui donnait une expression royale et lui ajoutait quelques années.

« Et bien, Emma ? Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ? Tu m'as apporté ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

La blonde hésita quelques instants, tâchant de trouver une répartie correcte dans la situation présente sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont Regina parlait.

« Il n'y en avait plus, Votre Majesté. »

La reine haussa un sourcil finement sculpté, brièvement surprise, puis elle repoussa son scepticisme d'un geste. Emma nota que sa main délicate indiquait la porte au fond de la pièce et remarqua soudain qu'elles étaient dans une chambre, aux dimensions exagérées cependant, au centre de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin - rien de moins ! La blonde eut un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers la porte, devinant qu'elle devait être l'habitante de cette partie du château.

Avant de refermer le battant derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Regina. Cette femme-ci était différente de toutes les autres versions de la brune qu'elle connaissait. Elle était un peu plus modérée que Regina Mills, la maire, mais déjà beaucoup moins agréable que la jeune Regina de la forêt. Emma en aurait attrapé un sacré mal de crâne ; elle se demandait même comment elle parvenait à continuer à supporter ce rêve, de plus en plus incompréhensible et sombre.

Elle pensa brièvement à tenter de partir, de quitter le château, mais pour cela il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle traverse la chambre de cette chère reine. De toute manière, l'heure du réveil arrivait bientôt. Déjà, elle sentait ses yeux tomber de sommeil, le minuscule lit dans le coin de ses dix mètres carrés devenant soudain très attractif. Comme elle s'y attendait, le matelas était aussi dur qu'une planche. Mais pour revenir à la réalité, fermer les yeux fut suffisant...


	7. Délectable dessert

Regina revint brutalement à la réalité, l'air remplissant soudain ses poumons et la lumière du jour la frappant de plein fouet à travers les fenêtres de son bureau. Elle se redressa, désorientée. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, complètement habillée. Curieusement, elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où la fatigue l'avait emporté sur la caféine.

En revanche, elle se souvenait avec une terrible exactitude des deux rêves de cette nuit intense. Les images étaient effrayantes de précision, de la même façon que toutes les nuits d'avant, sauf que cette fois cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les collines vertes et les bois sauvages de son enfance. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas été seule avec les fantômes de son passé. L'exaspérante Emma s'était introduite dans son imagination, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et Regina ne doutait pas que cela soit lié aux événements de la veille... Difficile de sortir de ses pensées une femme pareille.

Se frottant les yeux pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, la maire regretta son geste en voyant que ses doigts étaient à présent couverts de maquillage. Elle alla jeter un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. 9h, et Henry n'était visiblement pas levé. Un samedi matin, rien de plus normal. La réalité du quotidien calma la maire, qui après un grand verre d'eau monta se changer et se rincer le visage. Comme d'habitude, elle osa à peine jeter un œil à son pâle reflet. Le matin, elle n'était guère que l'ombre d'elle-même, épuisée par ses songes nocturnes.

Ses pensées errantes finirent par la faire réaliser un détail, qu'elle fut choquée de ne pas avoir remarqué auparavant ; Emma Swan était la même personne que la mystérieuse Blanche, bien que celle-ci paraissait âgée de plusieurs années de moins. En vérité, réalisa-t-elle, une partie de son esprit le savait depuis le début. Mais comment était-ce possible que la blonde soit apparue aussi vite dans ses rêves, à peine était-elle arrivée à Storybrooke, et était-elle consciente de la nature magique de ceux-ci ?

Quelque chose se cachait derrière sa présence, outre le fait qu'elle cherchait probablement à lui arracher Henry. Cette femme n'était décidément qu'une paria, et une menace dont elle aurait dû se débarrasser plus tôt.

Pourtant dans l'univers onirique, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage étonnant face aux ennemis de Regina...

Celle-ci laissa tomber sa brosse à dents, comprenant brutalement les bribes de discussion qu'elle avait perçu pendant qu'elle était ficelée à l'arbre. Emma était la fille de Charming et Snow. Leur enfant abandonnée, qui avait disparu le jour où elle avait mise en place la malédiction. Dans cette ville, elle n'était guère plus qu'une étrangère et il était à parier qu'elle ne sache rien de l'identité de ses parents, mais son retour ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Si Emma découvrait la véracité de ses rêves et en venait à croire les babillages d'Henry, la blonde serait-elle capable de briser le charme et de révéler la vérité ?

Les doigts serrés sur le bord de l'évier, les sourcils froncés, Regina réfléchissait à toute vitesse et tentait de résister à sa brutale envie de tout détruire dans la pièce. Sa respiration se fit lourde de peur, avant de se calmer lentement et finalement elle se redressa, sa décision prise.

Emma Swan était peut-être brave et pleine de bonnes intentions dans ces moments nocturnes, mais les rêves magiques avaient la réputation d'altérer la personnalité réelle des rêveurs. La maire était certaine qu'une fois face à un véritable choix, la blonde n'hésiterait pas à détruire le sortilège.

C'est pourquoi elle frapperait la première.

* * *

Le premier matin chez Mary Margaret s'avéra plus qu'agréable pour Emma, qui n'en pouvait plus de ses nuits agitées et ne rêvait que de rester le cul au fond du canapé face à la télé, de préférence un verre de vin à la main et un bol de glace dans l'autre ; ce qu'elle put faire, puisque sa colocataire était visiblement de sortie. En revanche, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas fut la sonnette d'entrée qui raisonna en fin de matinée, la sortant de son film. Elle éteignit la télé et alla ouvrir.

« Mary Margaret n'est pas là, vous pouvez revenir plus- »

Elle s'arrêta, bouche bée, en se retrouvant face à Regina. Un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres et un tuperoir à la main, la maire entra sans attendre et lança d'une voix faussement joviale :

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles, comment se passe la cohabitation ? J'espère que ton coté bordélique ne dérange pas ta très chère hôte ? J'ai amené un peu de tarte aux pommes, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. »

Emma tenta de répondre mais les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche, trop choquée qu'elle était par le comportement de la brune, qui avait posé le tuperoir sur le comptoir puis s'était assise sur l'un des tabourets avec un air pratiquement royal qui rappela à Emma son alter ego majestueux de la nuit dernière.

Bon sang, comment savait-elle déjà qu'elle vivait ici ? Et qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour le rangement ? Ce détail-là était plutôt facile à deviner, certes... Mais cela n'expliquait pas qu'elle épie ainsi Emma.

Elle hésita un instant, la première chose lui venant à l'esprit étant digne d'un moment de réflexion. Oserait-elle amener le sujet sur le tapis ? D'une voix hésitante, elle marmonna très bas, presque dans l'espoir que Regina ne l'entende pas :

« Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir ces rêves... ? »

Elle fit un vague geste de la main pour finir sa question, puis le regard perçant de Regina la fit se figer. Le doute transparut sur les traits régaliens de la brune, avant qu'elle ne paraisse prendre une décision.

« Non, tu n'es pas la seule. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti. Blanche, vraiment ? »

Emma avait d'abord cru que le tutoiement utilisé par la maire était insultant et passager, mais visiblement Regina avait finit de jouer des faux-semblants et attaquait de plein front, avec une franchise déconcertante.

« Disons que je ne savais pas si c'était réel ou bien... Et j'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère après moi... Et puis franchement, partager des rêves ? C'est n'importe quoi, je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films de science-fiction et les... »

Emma s'interrompit en réalisant qu'un sourire sardonique était né sur les lèvres de Regina, amusée par la vue d'une Emma embarrassée et se débatant avec la réalité.

Prise d'une pulsion, la brune descendit de son siège et attrapa le menton d'Emma pour lui voler un baiser. Le regard que lui décocha ensuite celle-ci en valait largement la peine. Au diable le bon sens, quitte à se débarrasser de la blonde, autant profiter jusqu'au dernier instant de sa délectable personne.

Délectable ? Venait-elle réellement de penser cela ? Un bruyant soupire lui secoua les épaules, et elle mit le sujet de coté. Réfléchir serait pour plus tard, pour une fois qu'elle serait débarrassée de la blonde pour de bon ; la tarte aux pommes ferait ce travail-là. Peut-être bien qu'Emma n'avait pas réalisé que les rêves étaient magiques, mais elle restait une menace à éradiquer.

Grâce à ses talons, elle arrivait pratiquement à la même hauteur qu'Emma et elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du sien pour souffler contre ses lèvres :

« Sais-tu à quel point je t'ai détesté, quand tu as quitté ce bureau ? »

Pétrifiée comme une proie prise dans les filets d'une araignée, Emma retint sa respiration pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de ses lèvres, ni l'envie brûlante de la prendre à nouveau, ici même. Si Mary Margaret rentrait à l'improviste...

« Excuse-moi, c'était un peu malvenu... Je peux me rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? » parvint-elle enfin à formuler.

Tirant légèrement sur les boucles jaunes, Regina vint lover son corps contre le sien et soupira à nouveau, d'envie cette fois.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon que nous soyons quittes », répondit-elle.

D'un pas habile, elle força la blonde à reculer jusqu'au comptoir, dégagea le tupéroir de là et d'un geste intima à Emma d'y monter.

« Dis-moi, Emma... », commença-t-elle tandis qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts sur le ventre chaud de la blonde. « Qu'as-tu pensé de la reine Regina ? J'ai de l'imagination, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, se penchant pour embrasser sa comparse dans l'idée de la faire taire. Mais celle-ci était décidée à savoir et en réponse elle mordit dans la lèvre inférieur d'Emma. Un gémissement de douleur échappa à celle-ci, le goût de son sang se répandant dans leurs deux bouches.

« Réponds-moi », intima la maire, ses mains encerclant soudain Emma tandis qu'elle pressait ses seins contre le ventre de la blonde et continuait de mordiller sa lèvre coupée.

Emma céda aisément, se redressant avant de glisser ses doigts dans la sombre chevelure de sa tortionnaire. Elle eut le souffle coupé face au spectacle de ce visage animé par le désir, et pourtant toujours aussi dur, et un frisson la secoua. Ces yeux là étaient bien plus profonds, que ceux qu'elle avait eut le temps étudié quand il n'y avait eut qu'elles deux et la prairie sans fin. Ces yeux là exigeaient des réponses, et elle s'empressa de les donner.

« Je l'ai trouvé sublime, et terrifiante. Plus sublime que terrifiante, à vrai dire... Elle était juste un peu impressionante et elle avait sérieusement l'air de vouloir me faire fouet- »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un cri, aussitôt étouffée par la main que Regina plaqua sur sa bouche ; son autre main était descendue beaucoup trop vite, pressée d'atteindre son but, et s'était déjà logée entre le jean et le boxer d'Emma. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils quand le contact disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et involontairement elle avança les hanches. Dans le même temps, elle laissa sa langue frôler la paume pressée contre sa bouche, mais n'obtenant en réponse qu'un regard glacial, elle finit par en lécher toute la longueur sans la moindre subtilité.

La respiration de Regina s'accéléra visiblement et elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Et la très jeune Regina, comment était-elle ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sans regarder Emma.

En quelques gestes précis et efficaces, elle défit le jean d'Emma et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses, tandis que la blonde continuait son récit.

« Elle ne te ressemblait pas du tout. Pleine de chaleur et de joie de vivre, difficile de croire que ça pourrait être la même personne que toi. Elle était tellement innocente que... »

À nouveau elle fut coupée avant d'avoir finit de répondre, lâchant un hoquet de surprise quand Regina glissa deux doigts en elle sans même finir de la déshabiller. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas usé des bons mots et la brune voulait le lui faire sentir.

« Regina ! » protesta-t-elle, mais les lèvres pleines de la maire la firent taire, de même que sa langue venant chatouiller la sienne.

Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, la blonde commença à trembler de plaisir contre sa comparse. Jamais n'aurait-elle imaginé que sentir Regina en elle lui ferait ainsi tourner la tête. Les cuisses serrées autour de sa taille comme par peur qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment, les premiers gémissements commencèrent à lui échapper et elle sentit sa comparse sourire contre ses lèvres.

Ces dernières changèrent soudain de cible, traçant le contour de son menton avant de venir se presser contre son cou. La voix rauque de la brune s'éleva encore, guère plus qu'un murmure.

« Et laquelle préfères-tu ? »

La réponse fut quasiment instantanée, de même que le mouvement de bassin que donna Emma pour venir se presser contre elle et aller une fois de plus à la rencontre de sa main.

« Toi », répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, avant que l'orgasme ne la frappe et qu'elle ne supplie cette fois le prénom de Regina.

S'enfonçant une dernière fois en elle, la brune resta un moment le souffle coupé, les yeux fixés loin derrière Emma, qui tentait de descendre de son nuage. Elle se retira doucement et recula, quasi titubante. Que lui avait-il pris de poser cette question ? Elle savait où cela les mènerait, et pourtant restait bousculée par l'émotion qui l'avait envahit en entendant la réponse. Pourtant cela ne signifiait rien. Ce qu'Emma avait vu, n'était qu'un maigre fragment de la réalité. Sa réalité.

« Passez un bon dimanche, Miss Swan », lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait formelle mais s'avéra rauque et maladroite, avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Emma comprit brutalement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « Il n'y a qu'une seule façon que nous soyons quittes ».


End file.
